


And Rule Three Is...

by Xenjn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: But only a little, Crack, Dom Demyx, Exhibitionism, Librarian kink, Library Sex, M/M, PWP, Spanking, Unbeta'd, xemnas is a creepy bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenjn/pseuds/Xenjn
Summary: "...Demyx I can barely follow your inane thought processes on a good day so if you don't mind, spell. it. out."A beat. "Well...You have a librarian kink, right?" Zexion's eyes go wide, then his cheeks flushdark.All of it topped off with the slow spread of a smirk over Demyx's lips. "And see here I was, trying to do something nice for you and you just-""Shut. Up. Meet me in the library in five minutes."
Relationships: Demyx/Zexion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	And Rule Three Is...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arxsia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arxsia/gifts).



> Totally and utterly unbeta'd. Barely edited. Sorry to just fucking drive by for the first time in two years with some low quality Zemyx porn crack with a tiny touch of weird Xemnas angst bullshit but, ya know. Here I am. This is what I doooo.

Once upon a time Demyx was standing in Zexion's library, reading a book.

Zexion said, "...Alright what the hell are you up to."

Demyx raised both eyebrows from behind his glasses. "Up to? Up to? How dare you good sir, I am simply perusing your wares."

There was a good long moment of silence between them, before Zexion rolled his eyes and said. "I'm not dealing with you. Just know if you harm anything in here I'll trap your sitar in my lexicon for all time." 

He turns away, back towards his desk, or wherever he goes in the castle that's not really a castle but still, somehow, a castle, that wasn't. Or is. Wasn't? What?

Demyx closes the book with a 'thump!' chasing after him. For such a short guy, Zexion could walk fast. "Awww come onnnnn Zex! Aren't you going to ask about the," And he points to his face, and the glasses on them, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Zexion doesn't even bother looking at him, opening his own book and leafing through the pages as he walks. "I literally do not care."

"Come onnn Zexy, Baby! I just-Mmmpfh!"

He's interrupted of course, by a gloved hand covering his mouth, gloved nails digging into his cheeks and a rather livid looking Zexion glaring down....up? Up, at him.

" _Never_ call me that in public." 

Demyx wretches his mouth away, working his jaw. "Public? There's nobody here. We're literally in a white void."

"Shut up. What do you want."

"I wanted you to notice my sexy new glasses!" He presents them again, they're brown rimmed, complete with a little chain between the ends to keep them up on his ears. 

Zexion looks at him, wholly unimpressed. "You look like an eighty year old librarian."

"Well, duh, that's the point."

"...Demyx I can barely follow your inane thought processes on a good day, so if you don't mind, spell. it. out."

A beat. "Well...You have a librarian kink, right?" Zexion's eyes go wide, then his cheeks flush _dark._ All of it topped off with the slow spread of a smirk over Demyx's lips. "And see here I was, trying to do something nice for you and you just-"

"Shut. Up." Zexion purses his lips, exhales and says. "Meet me in the library in five minutes. Don't say a word. Just go, and then find me."

Demyx pretends to zip his lips with a grin, gives a salute, and portals away. For now.

\--

Zexion lets out a breath of amusement, though its rather strained for...reasons. "What kind of Librarian carries around a bottle of lube?"

There's a light smack to Zexion's ass, for the backtalk, presumably, but one could hear the grin in Demyx's voice when he says. "The responsible kind. Now, quiet in the library."

The first press of Demyx's fingers inside of Zexion is, oh, far too good, if the way he arches his hips back is any indication. See, Demyx knows Zexion's body a little too well by know, knows how he likes to have his rim stroked and gently pushed into, but then immediately _stuffed_ with two or three fingers at once, he doesn't like to have a breather, he likes it a little on the rougher side. Something about the burn and having to adjust to it on the fly turns on the schemer like nothing else and, well, Demyx isn't gonna complain.

Especially not when Zexion makes a noise like _that_.

Ah, but still, he has a character to maintain, doesn't he? "I said _quiet_." With his hand not currently occupied with Zexion's ass, Demyx gently smacks that lovely bottom with a ruler. "Naughty boy, first you _come_ into my library, making a mess, all these papers everywhere." He pushes down on Zexion's bare shoulders, pressing him further onto his desk, more papers flutter to the floor, a book falling open at their feet. 

"Then you take any book you please, ruining my organization system, not to mention you're acting so lewdly you've disturbed the sanctuary of this place," And as he says this he presses a fourth finger into Zexion, the fit so tight it makes them _both_ shudder. Zexy's hands scramble for purchase at the edge of his desk, the groan of pleasure he gives is, well, _hot as fuck_.  
  
"How," Demyx says, a little breathless, unable to keep his eyes from where his fingers press deeper and deeper, disappearing further into the hot, willing body beneath him "ever shall I punish you?"

"Oh, perhaps I could think of a few ways." Zexion gasps out, on the edge of a laugh. And Demyx secretly _loves_ it because situations like this are the only way he can get Zexion to _loosen up_ enough to laugh. 

"Really?" Demyx grins, and without warning slides his fingers from the clench of that lovely bottom, reveling in the whimper he gets in return. "I can think of just _one_ ," and he presses forward as he says this, parting the opening of his coat to reveal that he's really quite naked underneath. 

He teases the head against Zexion's slick opening, and waits a beat, to make sure it's okay. Breathless, Zexion looks over his shoulder at Demyx, who is struck just a little dumb by the sight of him. The cloaked schemer is quite without his cloak, bent over almost double onto his desk. Papers are stuck to his sweat slicked skin. His face and his shoulders entirely flushed with arousal, his cheek pressed to the wood, hair a mussed, delicious mess, and a single blue eye is looking up at Demyx, full of hot desire, pupil dilated, kiss swollen lips parted, fanning at strands of blue with his heavy breaths.

It's permission to keep going, and a demand not to stop all in one.

They moan in unison as he slides in, gentle, slowly at first, and then all at once, to the hilt. "Fuck."

" _Move_ , damn you."  
  
The ruler smacks down on the perfect curve of Zexion's slowly reddening bottom. " _Shhh_. Quiet in the Library."

"Demyx-"

Another smack, still gentle, "Young man, if you will not abide by the rules of this library then by god I will _pound_ them into you. You are only allowed to say one word in this room, and you may say it whenever you'd like. But nothing else, is that clear?" That one word being, of course, their safe word.

Zexion sucks in a few sharp breaths, and nods once, firmly, saying nothing.

Demyx, of course, smirks. "Good. Now. Where were we? Ah yes. Rule one." A sharp intake of breath is all the time Zexion gets, because Demyx sloooowly pulls out, just to the very edge, before slamming back in, grunting with the effort of it. Beneath them, the desk shifts forward, papers crinkling, the pencils in the drawers shifting with it. "We do not _speak_ in the library."

Zexion's nails press into the wood, his mouth falling open in pleasure. As if he only recalled that he had to muffle his moan at the last minute. It's a cute attempt, but of course Demyx isn't going to make it easy for him.

"Rule _two_." The next thrust is harder than the last, the entire desk scooting forward with a sharp creak that makes his ears twitch, might even annoy Demyx, if it wasn't for the way Zexion cried out with it, all the while pressing back, trying to stuff every last inch of Demyx deeper inside of him. Of course, Demyx has to chuckle at that, burying gloved fingers in those lovely, mussed locks, giving them a little tug, forcing Zexion's head back so he could see....oh yes, that's a _lovely_ expression. "Rule _two_ ," He repeats, voice a liiiittle affected by, well, "you are not to take more than three books off the shelves at a time."

Another thrust and, oh yes, this way is much better, because here the lovely column of Zexion's throat is bared, and Demyx can watch the bob of his adams apple as he desperately swallows back his moans, failing miserably. And it's just such a lovely view that Demyx _has_ to lean in, stroke his tongue over that lovely pale throat, tasing sweat, smelling the way Zexion's absolutely dripping against his favorite desk from where his cock is trapped between it and his own belly.

"And rule _three_ ,"  
  
"Zexion?" A voice sounds out, from some distance. It's speaker not visable behind the forest of shelves, but they both freeze, because they goddamn know _that_ fucking voice.

"Shit," Demyx breathes, and Zexion's gone frozen still beneath him, eyes wide. 

Xemnas.

"Number VI, are you here?" He says in that fucking, god that annoying fucking voice, where he has to ennunciate every goddamn word like he's preaching some gospel. It pisses Demyx off so much that he thrusts again, shallowly, because dammit he's still hard as fuck and, well, the idea of maybe being caught by Mansex himself is, hmm, well, utterly fucking _terrifying_.

Somehow that makes him harder. He's always been fucked up, he knows it. Zexion however, will claim he's nowhere near as fucked up, because he looks back at Demyx with utter shock, and maybe a touch of, 'what are you fucking doing', which of course falls away when Demyx lets go of his hair to grip those lovely thin hips, and starts thrusting in earnest. Gentle enough not to make the desk move, but enough that the single blue eye that had been fixed on Demyx nearly rolls back, lips parting with a gasp that's only muffled at the last second by Zexion's bare hand against his own mouth.

"VI, I need to speak with you on urgent business. Are you here?"  
  
Footsteps. Still a liiiiitttllee ways off. Good. He shifts his hips, trying to find that lovely spot that makes Zexion tremble all over. He knows he brushes it, because all of the schemer's body goes stiff, then nearly boneless, and he's arching his hips back, that lovely blue eye glaring at Demyx while all at once rocking his hips and demanding to be fucked harder. 

See? Demyx wants to say, but he's biting his lip too hard to keep himself quiet, sweat on his brow. We're both just as fucked up. 

Demyx pitches forward, shifting again, aiming a little higher. God this would be so much easier if Zexion wasn't so fucking short-

A chuckle, in the distance. "Oh Ienzoooo? Where have you gone?" Zexion goes utterly _rigid_ beneath him, and there's a fucking icy shiver running down Demyx's spine that nearly makes him lose his erection because, really _what the fuck._ He meets Zexion's eye, he looks, fuck, he looks shaken to his core.

The sound of a portal comes, and the footsteps fade to silence. 

Demyx, of course, is the first to break the silence. "Oh that was creepy as- ah, _fuck_!" He's cut off with a moan as Zexion clenches around him, his jaw tight. 

"Shut up. Fuck me."

The musician's hips snap forward, seemingly with a mind of their own, because, fuck, that feels _incredible_ , and he's not gonna goddamn argue when he's already so close to finishing. "Was that..." He pants, "your old name...?"

Demyx nearly cries out when Zexion clenches again, his teeth grit, there's something flashing in that lovely blue eye that looks a little like-

"I said shut up, and _harder_."  
  
Demyx grins. If he doesn't wanna talk about it, then fine. "You didn't say anything about harder." But he complies, pushing between those lovely sweat slicked shoulders until his chest is back on the desk. And it only takes a few more absolutely _brutal_ thrusts from there to get Zexion to finish with a cry that echoes off the not walls of the not castle that never was but, somehow, is. What's the most satisfying thing about all of it, isn't that Demyx also gets to finish, but that he gets to enjoy the knowledge that he made Zexion come on his favorite desk, all over his papers.

That'll be a fun thing to remember next time they've got a boring meeting. 

When he pulls back, he places a soft kiss to Zexion's flushed cheek, enjoying the way he pants and clutches at his desk, trembling from the aftershocks. "Ienzo huh? I like it. It's cute." 

"Fuck you, Demyx."

"Aw, thanks for the offer but I just did. Now make sure to clean up this mess or I'll have to punish you for breaking the rules in my library again." And Demyx wiggles his eyebrows from behind his glasses, giving Zexion a wink for good measure.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the Zemyx Server on Discord and my best friend in the fucking world Arxsia who deserved some cheering up.


End file.
